warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments
General tips and strategies can be found Here Feel free to contribute to our Tournament Suggestion forum. Tournament Types There are two tournaments running at any given time, one with a 2-hour duration, the other with a 24-hour duration. Each tournament is picked randomly from a list of possible tournaments with that duration. Note that the lists are constructed so that each tournament has even odds of being Gold or War Bond buy-in, and even odds of being constructed or sealed. The current tournament types, buy-ins, packs, and remaining time are visible at any given time, as well as the next tournament types and packs. However, tournament rankings and rewards are only visible to participants. Constructed Tournaments Constructed tournaments allow the player to use any of their own decks. Sealed Tournaments Sealed tournaments give each player four packs from which to construct the tournament deck; the types of the packs depend on the tournament. Before opening the packs, the player may elect to pay extra gold or War Bonds, depending on the pack types, to keep the cards after the tournament. The total cost of entering the tournament is equal to the cost of buying the packs directly if the player elects to keep the cards (though the player may win back gold or War Bonds from the tournament, making this an attractive alternative to buying packs directly). However, the extra cost of keeping the cards does not contribute to the tournament pot. The player is also provided with a Lord Alexander to use in case no (suitable) commander is drawn in the four packs, but does not keep the Lord Alexander. 2-Hour Tournaments *Listed in the same order as in the XML. Repeated entries mean that tournament is that many times more likely to occur. *Cost to Keep Cards: This is not the exact amount you pay to keep the cards. Rather, it's that amount minus the buy-in amount. 24-Hour Tournaments *Cost to Keep Cards: This is not the exact amount you pay to keep the cards. Rather, it's that amount minus the buy-in amount. Mechanics Matches It costs no Energy or Stamina to fight a match; thus, players may play as many matches as they wish, limited only by time. Since the average wait time never falls much below 10 seconds, it is probable that the system divides incoming battle requests into "lots" of 10 or 20 seconds in order to prevent corroboration between players. Any matches still in progress when the tournament time ends are allowed to finish; the final rankings are released only when all matches are complete. Battle Mechanics Tournament battles are played live against another player. One player is randomly chosen to go first; the first card played by the former player does not count down its timer on its first turn. Note that a card with 0 cooldown (e.g. Glaive) still gets to act immediately, as are Action Cards (which are therefore wasted) and the Commander. All other cards played by the first player and all cards played by the second player count down as normal. The same deck is used regardless of whether the player goes first or second, though the player can change decks between battles. Each player is allowed 30 seconds to select a card. If no card is selected during this time, a random card is picked. Ranking At the conclusion of a battle, rankings are adjusted. The winner gains points, while the loser loses points. The more points the winner had before the battle relative to the loser, the smaller the changes; the more points the loser had before the battle relative to the winner, the larger the changes. On a draw there is no change to either player's ranking. Rewards The house takes a 30% cut of the buy-ins. The rest goes into the pot and is divided as follows: Payout ratios may differ from the stated numbers due to rounding of the number of players in each tier. * Uncommon cards are randomly chosen from Ranger Lieutenant, Micromech, Sabotage, Stealth Dispatcher, and Brawler. * Rare cards are randomly chosen from Centurion, Recurring Darkness, Sidewinder, Revoker, and Noxious Den. Category:Tyrant Tournaments